LOTM: Dark Skies S2 P2/Transcript
(Garrick and the others walk up to a large ancient looking building and step up to the doors) Garrick: Well kids, here we are. Daniel: What is this place? Garrick: *laughs* Welcome to the Multiversal Archives! (Garrick opens the doors, revealing a large library of books from across the ages. The heroes walk inside in astonishment) Cloe: Woah! Brody: This is incredible! Tommy: This is amazing! There must be thousands of years of knowledge just in this one room! Garrick: Heh, you'd be mistaken Ranger. Trust me, I've read every single one of these things. Seris: How?! (Garrick smirks) Garrick: With patience Lorthare, patience. There's still one left I haven't read though, but I'll get to it later. Seris: Damn. (The heroes spread out and look around the Archives. Lenius is seen inspecting an old scroll while Cloe and Daniel look through some old military letters. Marion finds a book on long lost technology. Jack helps Lexi though books on nature from other worlds. Tommy Brody and the rest of the Ninja Steel Rangers find a bunch of history from the old Rangers of the Multiverse) Cloe: There's so much in here! What made this place?! Lenius: Yeah, *coughs* I'd like to know too. Brody: Same here. Garrick: Well, from what I've read, this place was made by the Creation Spirits. Daniel: Aren't they the ones that made your Multiverse? Garrick: Yes, and after they died, the people they created decided to abandon the place and leave it's location a secret to protect it from Delanis. But, there's still something wrong about this place... Tommy: What is it? Garrick: I found a bunch of old notebooks full of journal entries made by...someone. I don't know who it was, but they apparently knew about the Omniverse long before we did, and they said it had something to do with Solneer's energy wave. Cloe: What do you mean? Garrick: Whoever this person is believes that his death caused a collective creation event, a "spark" if you will, that allowed for other Multiverses to create themselves. Cloe: So...He left seeds for other Multiverses? Garrick: If it's right. We can't be sure, but we- (A loud explosion is heard outside) Garrick: Oh no! (The heroes run outside and see smoke rising from Lost Haven) Garrick: Come on! (The heroes run into town where groups of guards are seen moblising as some carry away wounded guards and civilians. Garrick then runs up to an Elite Guard) Garrick: What's going on Captain? Renegade Captain: Darkwalkers sir. They have the town surrounded. Garrick: Dammit, how many are there? Renegade Captain: Not sure, around 200 or more. Garrick: Fuck. Renegade Captain: We'll hold them off sir, don't worry. Daniel: We'll help you. Seris: Yeah, I could use some revenge. Garrick: Fine with me! Lenius: I'm going too. Garrick: No Leni, you're staying inside. (Lenius scowls) Garrick: Come on Lenius... Lenius: I can still fight Garrick! Garrick: I know just...Do it for us please. Have Cloe stay with you. Cloe: Why me? Garrick: Because I trust you. Now go! Lenius: *growls* Fine. (Cloe and Lenius head back to the Archive while everyone else heads deeper into town as gunfire and explosions are heard. The heroes run through the market, which is seen littered in debris and some bodies) Tommy: If we don't push them back, they'll destroy this town! Garrick: You're right, and these guys can't afford to lose another home. ???: GARRICK VONS! (The heroes look and see a group of Darkwalkers emerge from the smoke, holding the little girl from earlier at gunpoint) Darkwalker: Hello Vons. Garrick: What do you want? Darkwalker: What do we want? What do we want? We want you and these parasites to surrender, that's what we want. The Darkwalkers can't afford new meat livin' in their territory. Garrick: I understand your concerns, just let the girl go. Darkwalker: The girl? *laughs* You want the girl Vons? You want a replacement for your first born don't ya? Seris: What? Darkwalker: Oh they don't know do they? Well kids, listen close! Garrick: Please don't... Darkwalker: Your friend here...He married a whore. A whore from this very village, from these very "people". He had a kid right, didn't want her so he sent her away...Away to those fucks up in the M.A. Seris: Garrick? Darkwalker: You want the girl...You can have her. Garrick: Please, don't do anything drastic. Darkwalker: Take her as a little parting gift from Daniel Sacro. (The Darkwalker pushes the little girl forward before shooting her in the head with a revolver as the other Darkwalkers jump for cover) Garrick: Goddammit! YOU MONSTERS! Tommy: Look out, more of them are coming! (More Darkwalkers show up and aim their weapons) Deathwalker: Say good bye fuckers!! (They try to shoot but their weapons don't fire) Deathwalker: *Looks at his gun* The fuck?? (Over with Marion her eyes showing binary codes as she use her Cyberkinesis) Deathwalker: Why are our weapons- (Suddenly the Deathwalker group gets frozen. Seris is seen with his hand pointed toward the group) Seris: *thinking* What's happened to these guys? They were never this violent. Nagisa: SERIS, ABOVE YOU! (Seris looks up as a Darkwalker is seen jumping down. Seris moves away as the Darkwalker punches the ground, strangely leaving two small burn marks in the ground. The Darkwalker stands and activates two wrist mounted energy blades before rushing the group) Darkwalker Swordsman: DIE! (The Swordsman clashes with Seris before kicking him to the ground. He then pounces Seris, trying to drive his arm blade into him. However, Garrick blasts the Swordsman to dust with a psychic blast before going up and helping Seris up) Garrick: You alright? Seris: Yeah. Garrick: Alright, I say we all split up and cover more of the city. You guys know what to do after that. Tommy: You got it. Garrick: Alright, move out! (The scene cuts to Lenius sitting on a couch in the Archive, looking at the ceiling while having trouble breathing) Cloe: Lenius are you all right? Lenius: I'm dying, the village is under attack, and I can't help... How do you think? Cloe:...... Lenius: *Sigh* I'm sorry... Its not your fault. Cloe: I'm not happy with this either... Lenius: Don't be upset about this, not like I have a lot to live for anyway. Cloe: Why do you say that? Lenius: Well look at me, I've lost my wife, my son...Now I'm poisoned. It's like this world's out for me. Cloe: You're not the only one who's felt like the world is out to get them...But you still have reasons to live. Lenius: Like what? Cloe: You still have- (An explosion accords) Lenius: WHAT THE?! Cloe: E-10!! *Morphs* Stay close to me Lenius! (Lenius hops off the couch goes toward Close as a group of Deathwalkers come up) Darkwalker Leader: The Archives. Hehehe can't wait to burn it down. Cloe: Guess again! You won't lay a hand on these books! Darkwalker Leader: Who's this armored chick? Darkwalker: Doesn't matter. What matters is that they're in our way Captain! Darkwalker Leader: Good point. Kill them both, their bodies will feed the rats! (The Darkwalkers open fire as Cloe pushes Lenius behind the couch) Lenius: What are you-? Cloe: Stay there! (Cloe stands as the Darkwalkers advance. She then fires a psy blast at them, killing one as the other two scatter) Darkwalker: Ha! You've got guts girl, too bad we're gonna spill em out! (The Darkwalker runs out and pulls out a pistol, firing a electrified bola that wraps around Cloe, electrocuting her and bringing her to her knees. The two remaining Darkwalkers walk up to her) Darkwalker Leader: We got her. (The other Darkwalker pulls out a blaster pistol and points it at her head) Darkwalker: Now we end this. (Suddenly, The Darkwalker is shot through the eye with an arrow, killing him before the other is shot in the neck, incapacitating him. Lenius then walks out, coughing before cutting Cloe free of her bonds) Cloe: I told you to stay back! Lenius: And you said you had this. (Lenius walks over to the dying Darkwalker and stares at him as the Darkwalker stares back, choking on blood before Lenius stomps his head, killing him) Lenius: I can't believe Seris ran with these guys. They're monsters. (Lenius looks at the corpses) Lenius: Well, what now? (No response) Lenius: Cloe? (Lenius turns and sees four more Darkwalkers aiming guns at him as Cloe is seen unconscious and de-morphed on the ground. Lenius is then struck on the head as he falls unconscious) Darkwalker: I got em! I GOT EM BOSS! Darkwalker Leader: Good, bring them in. (Two of the Darkwalkers pick up Cloe as the other goes for Lenius, who notices Lenius's condition and back away in disgust) Darkwalker Leader: What is it? Darkwalker: He looks sick boss. I've seen it before, it's Shadow Toxins. Darkwalker Leader: Well then, we can't the other prisoners getting sick on the train. Leave him here. Darkwalker: Boss? Darkwalker Leader: He'll die here anyway. Plus, we got all the other heroes already on the train. Darkwalker: Really? How? Darkwalker Leader: Caught them in town square. Now come on, we're pulling out! (The Darkwalkers leave. The scene pans over to an unconscious Lenius before cutting to Seris waking up suddenly in a cell. He notices his hands are bound as he feels numerous bumps on the road before realizing where he is.) Seris: A cargo train? Darkwalker: Hey, he's up! (Another Darkwalker walks over with the guard and looks at Seris) Darkwalker Prison Guard: Well if it isn't our old friend. How you been Seris? Seris: What do you want? Darkwalker: Do you not recognize us? It's me, Jackson, that's Kyle. Seris: I never made stops to any Cargo Train guys. Jackson: Aww, too bad. Kyle: Yeah, you're lucky we found you with those guys. Seris: What even happened? Kyle: You thought it was a fucking good idea to split up is what happened. Jackson: Yeah, ya'll underestimated us. Ever since Sacro took command, everything's changed for us. Seris: Daniel's in charge?! How, what happened to Jabba?! Jackson: Dead. Daniel usurped his ass. Fed him to his own Sarlacc. Kyle: Then he took over. (Seris is angered) Jackson: Your friends are here too. Come on, I'll show you. (Jackson unlocks Seris's cell and lets him out, holding a gun to his back and making him move forward. He then sees a few prisoners being violently tortured in other cells) Seris: Where's this train going? Kyle: A Darkwalker base. For processing. Seris: What do you mean by "processing"? Jackson: We run food supply for the cell of Darkwalkers living in this desert. They've gone a bit cannibalistic. Now, we run tracks by kidnapping Renegades and processing their corpses for the other Dark Cells. Seris: What the fuck...? Kyle: Yeah, I know. But we gotta help all our kin down here. (Seris and the two stop at Nagisa and Kotoko's cells) Nagisa: Seris! (Nagisa runs up to the door) Nagisa: Where are they taking you? Seris: I...I honestly don't- Jackson: Get back there you goddamn chink! (Jackson aims his rifle, causing Nagisa to step back slowly) Seris: Don't worry, I'll get us out... Kotoko: You better. Kyle: Anyway, next stop! (The train then shakes violently.) Jackson: The fuck?! Kotoko: What was that?! (Daniel and the others are then heard down the hall) Daniel: What's going on?! (A Darkwalker then opens a hatch above Seris and the guards) Darkwalker: Let the heroes outta the cells! We're gonna need em! (The cells open as the heroes restraints are disabled. They then meet under the hatch) Cloe: What's going on? Seris: Not sure. Come on, let's find out! (The heroes go through the hatch to the top of the train, where another violent shake is felt. The Darkwalkers than see something in the sand behind the train) Kyle: What is that?! Jackson: Oh fuck... (Suddenly, a large mutated worm bursts out of the ground before burrowing back into it) Darkwalker: IT'S A TARGHUL! IT'S A FUCKING HUGE TARGHUL! (The Darkwalker runs away toward the engine and alerts more Darkwalkers) Darkwalker: We got a Targhul on our tails! It's a Queen! Garrick: How's this possible!? There isn't even any nests around here! (The Worm than burrows back out and launches two cars into the air as the heroes turn and look in shock. A few Darkwalkers fly into the air from the launch as the car lands on the engine, shaking the train and causing Kyle to stumble and fall off the train, ending up in the Worm's maw) Jackson: KYLE! NO!!! (The train car than falls from the engine and flies back. The heroes duck, but Jackson is hit by the car and killed, being knocked off the train. The shot shows the flying cars striking the Worm's body as it rears up and opens it's mouth, roaring) Darkwalker: Uhhh, okay. If you heroes...help us, we'll let you go and we won't tell Daniel you were here, that good? Cloe: Fine with us! (A Darkwalker is shown inside the train calling on his radio) Darkwalker: BATTLE STATIONS! GET TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! (The heroes prepare their weapons as the Worm roars again) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts